Misty Mountain Hop
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Ch 7 is up! This is a redo of the episode Misty Mountain Hop when Jackie's parents ski cabin is being foreclosed. Jackie asks Hyde to help her clean it out rather than tell him she is going to a doll expo. Read and find out what happens! REVIEW after!
1. Perfection

**So I haven't forgotten about Love Today...I was just watching my That 70s Show DVD of Season 5 and I was watching the episode where Jackie's parents cabin was being forclosed and I decided I wanted to chagne it a bit. Instead of telling Hyde she is going to a doll expo, she asks him to help her at the Cabin. Just the two of them. This is jsut the first chapter so let me know what you think and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! **

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was rich, sexy, confident, popular and downright perfect. She knew this to be true, as well as everyone else in Point Place…or the state of Wisconsin for that matter. But when her father was sent to jail, and her mother was no where to be seen her "perfect" status was questioned. But through it all…she kept a straight face with a perfectly fake smile and a perfectly fake happiness. When she was alone she could cry, yell and scream but in front of others she had to remain confident and happy. Otherwise…they would see her for who she really was…just a lonely girl who was desperate for help. So as she approached the door to the Foreman's basement, she hid her pain and masked it with a brilliant smile that she knew would drive her boyfriend wild. She was determined to get him to agree to go to her parents ski cabin with her to clean it out before it had to be sold. When she opened the door, she saw the usual suspects, Kelso, Fez, Donna, Eric and Hyde. She sauntered over to Hyde and placed a kiss on his cheek before going to the freezer to grab a Popsicle. She took her normal seat on Hyde's lap and his hands sought her hips to steady her.

"Hey Jacks." He said kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey." She said throwing an affectionate glace back at him.

"So…" Donna started. "How are things going Jackie?" She asked skeptically.

'_Horrible.' _Said the voice in Jackie's head. But she smiled brilliantly at Donna and replied. "Things are great Donna."

"Oh…well I just thought that ya know…since things with your Dad and all…I mean…never mind I'm glad to hear that things are great." Donna said.

"Oh yeah…well ya know. Shit happens right?" She said nonchalantly.

The gang just stared at Jackie and Hyde and Hyde just shrugged behind his girlfriend wondering just as much as they were what was really going on in her head. There was no way that things were going great but he knew not to push her…especially not in front of everyone. With everything going on…the last thing she needed was him embarrassing her in front of her friends. So instead he would question her while they were alone. He squeezed her hips gently and she looked back at him while sucking on her Popsicle.

"Hey…you wanna go in my room?" He asked quietly.

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head happily and hopped off his lap, rushing off to his room. Hyde smiled at his friends who knew to leave them alone as Hyde made his way to his tiny bedroom to see his girlfriend. When he got into his room, he saw that Jackie had taken her shoes off and was sitting on his cot leaning up against the wall bobbing her head to the radio while enjoying her Popsicle. He smiled at her and turned the music down slightly and sat in the chair near his bed and just stared at her for a moment. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that a girl as beautiful as Jackie would want him…yet somehow, she chose him. She chose the little orphan burn out of Point Place and he couldn't be happier about that. He wasn't good with words but he wanted to make sure that Jackie was ok with everything going on with her family so he figured he would just wait for her to talk.

"So…" Hyde started.

Jackie looked over at him and saw that he was fidgeting slightly. "So…" She said back.

"Um…did you see your Dad today?"

"Oh yeah…for a little bit." She replied not looking at him.

"Well…how did that go? What did he say?"

"Well…I mean it went alright I suppose…I got hit on by a bunch of creepy guys in the jail." She said wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

He tensed for a moment thinking about those creepy guys hitting on his chick. And all he wanted to do was punch them all right in the face. "Jackie you shouldn't be going there alone." He said sternly.

Jackie turned her attention back to her boyfriend and she noticed the tense look about him and she smiled. "Oh Steven…don't worry."

"No I'm serious Jackie…a jail like that is no place for a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" She asked starting to get defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_'Crap.' _He said in his mind. Once again he had chosen the wrong words and upset her. "I just meant that ya know…your so tiny…and delicate…and there are some tough guys there ya know? You could get hurt…maybe…maybe I should go with you next time." He said softly feeling unsure of himself.

The anger she had felt slowly subsided at his last words and she smiled at him. "Oh Steven…would you really come with me?"

"Well yeah sure…I'm no stranger to jail Jacks."

"Oh don't I know it…I do believe you went to jail for me once." She said smiling like crazy at him reminiscing about how he had saved her a trip to the slammer.

"Here we go…" He said rolling his eyes noticing her dreamy expression.

"You loved me so much that you were willing to put your permanent record and life in jeopardy just to save me!" She yelled giddily jumping into his lap.

Hyde stared up at her with an annoyed look on his face…even though deep down he knew she was right. Even back then…he had really deep loving feelings towards this disco loving, cheerleading, rich princess no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"Whatever." He decided Zen was the best way to go with this one.

"Whatever." She said mocking him before leaning down to prep his mouth with those tiny delicate kisses that drove him nuts.

"Steven…" She whispered between kisses.

"Mmmm…" Was all he managed to get out of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist as started to respond to her kisses.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

He pulled away from her kisses and looked at her curiously. "Uh…I don't really know. Probably what I always do…hang out in Foreman's basement. Smoke a little…eat…watch TV…wait for you to come over. Then make out with you…everywhere." He said with an evil smirk.

She laughed slightly. "Oh…so no big plans or commitments then?" She asked biting her lip unsure of how to ask him to help her at the cabin, fearing he would say no.

"Uh…no…guess not." He said confused by her behavior.

"Good. Good…" She said staring at him nervously.

"Yeah…good…why?" He eyed her suspiciously realizing there was more to this conversation than she was letting on.

"Oh…well…I was just wondering…if um…if you would do me a favor." She stuttered.

"What kind of favor? I mean…if it's a sexual favor I'm all for that." He said smirking at her.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No…no it's not a sexual favor…its just…um…well I need some help with some stuff and I…I don't know…uh…"

"Jacks…what is it? Just ask me." He said rubbing her thighs gently urging her on.

"Well…now that my Dad is in jail, money is kind of tight…and I got a call the other day from the bank…and they said that they are foreclosing my parents ski cabin." She said softly.

He stared at her, and for the first time he saw the pain and turmoil in her beautiful face caused by all of her family's problems. "Oh man…I'm sorry Jacks."

She swallowed her pain once again and put on a fake smile to pretend that it was all ok. "Oh…its fine. Anyway…I was just wondering if you would come up with me and help pack it all up. I was going to go by myself…but since I don't have a car…I would have no way of getting there. And…it's kind of creepy up there in the woods and I don't feel comfortable going up by myself. And besides…I thought it would be fun. Ya know you and me…all alone at the ski cabin. I figure it's my last time there so I better make the most of it right?" She said smiling seductively at him rubbing his chest gently.

He smiled up at her and took a deep breathe. "Yeah sure Jacks…of course I'll help you. We can take the Camino and pack everything up in the back. Do you think it will all fit?"

"Yeah…I'm just going to get rid of most of it anyway. Most of it is just my parent's crap that I have no need for. There are just a few things that I want to keep."

"Ok. Well…yeah sure I think it will be fun. And ya know…the whole you and me being alone for the weekend in the ski cabin sounds pretty good to me…" He said smirking at her.

"Oh of course it does you pig…" She said slapping his chest and rolling her eyes. "Now the only problem is…I highly doubt Red will agree to let you come away with me for the weekend…so how do we get around that?" She asked skeptically.

"Oh…right…Red. Hm…well…I'll figure that all out ok? Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting everything at the cabin settled alright?"

"But Steven-" She started.

"No…don't worry about it ok? I'll take care of it Jacks."

She smiled at him and leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him in for a loving hug. She breathed him in feeling finally relaxed and happy for the first time in weeks. "Thank you Steven."

He smiled and kissed her neck feeling her relax in his embrace. "Anything for you doll."

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Should I continue? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	2. That makes all the differencce

**  
**

The next day, Jackie was sorting through her parents things in their bedroom in her large mansion. There were dozens of pairs of designer shoes, designer dresses, suits, tuxes, and all sorts of expensive jewelry. She stared at these items and wondered why they had seemed so important to her at one point. Now they were just a giant reminder of how screwed up her life had become. There was no one in the house except her so there was no reason for her to keep all of these materialistic things. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't even here Hyde come in the room.

"Jackie?" He asked quietly.

Jackie jumped up from her place on her parent's floor, surrounded by their things. She smiled slightly at her boyfriend. "Steven…I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah…I knocked but you didn't answer."

"Oh…yeah sorry. I've been up here all morning going through my parents stuff." She said looking around at the mess she had made.

"Oh…well the door was open so I just let myself in." He took a small step towards her.

She once again plastered her fake smile on her face. "Oh. Ok. Great."

"Yeah…um…so I talked to Red."

"Oh really? Did you actually tell him where you were going?"

"No…I told him I was going to see one of my parent's old friends. I'm not quite sure if he believed me…but I figured he would say no if I said I was going away with you alone for the weekend."

She laughed softly. "Yeah…he would say no."

"Yeah…well…when do you want to leave?"

"Um…I just have a few things I need to take care of here. But then we can go. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. Take your time." He sat down on her parent's bed and watched as she nervously sorted through her parents precious items. He saw the painful look on her face and he was about to say something to her when the phone rang.

Jackie walked over to the phone beside her parent's bed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jackie?"

"Mom?" Jackie asked curiously and almost hopefully. Hyde turned towards Jackie curious as to what her mother wanted.

"Yes. Hi honey." Her mother said on the other end.

"Oh…um…where are you Mom?" Jackie could hear salsa music in the background and the unmistakable sound of drunken fools laughing and singing.

"I'm still in Acapulco sweetie." She slurred.

"Well are you coming home?" She asked nervously eyeing Hyde who made an attempt to reach out to her but she turned her back to him and sat facing the wall.

"Oh I'm not coming home I don't think." Her mother sounded so far away, and spoke with such an annoyance towards her daughter it killed Jackie.

"But Mom…Daddy isn't coming back…and the ski cabin is being closed this weekend and-"

"The ski cabin is being closed? Oh Damn…I was going to go up there next weekend with Eduardo." She sighed angrily. "Oh well…we'll just find somewhere else to go."

"Mom!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Oh what…your Daddy is in jail sweetie…he won't be able to take care of my womanly needs anymore. Someone has to do it." She said like it was so obvious.

Jackie stood up from the bed feeling a sudden burst of anger and hatred towards her mother. "Whatever Mom. Go be a whore in Acapulco. I don't need you anyway." She said angrily hanging up the phone.

She stared at the phone for a moment, her chest rising and falling, her mind reeling with a million angry, emotional thoughts. She turned back to Hyde who was just staring at her with such sympathy in his eyes it made her sick. No one felt sorry for Jackie Burkhart…she didn't have hard times. She was perfect.

"Jackie-" He said stepping towards her.

"Do me a favor and just throw all this out ok?" She asked brushing past him and rushing off to her bedroom.

Hyde stood there in her parent's room and bowed his head sighing heavily. He saw an empty box lying near the closet door and Hyde picked it up as he started to fill her parent's cloths in the box. When he was done, he took the box down the hall and tapped on Jackie's door softly. Inside Jackie's room she wiped away her tears as fast as she could and reapplied some cover up before opening the door. She smiled at Hyde and noticed how nervous he looked.

"Hey…" She said her voice cracking slightly but they both tried to ignore it.

"Hey…I uh…everything is packed up in there." He said softly taking in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. She was nervously shuffling her feet on the ground, holding on to the door frame with one hand as if, if she let go…she would surely fall.

"Oh great. Thank you Steven. Um…you can just put it near the trash out front and they will take it away." She said casually.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of it all?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. I have no need for it." She reasoned with him.

"Oh…alright. Well I'll just go do that then." He said backing away from her.

"Great. Then we can get going up to the ski cabin when you're done."

"Alright. Sounds good Jacks."

Hyde took the box and started walking towards where the front door was. He looked at all the possessions the Burkhart's owned and realized that it was all only there to create the image that they were perfect. But he knew better. Even though he thought his girlfriend was near perfect…he knew that she had many imperfections too. And that made him love her even more…wait…did he just say love? He shook his head of the thought…Steven Hyde did not love anyone. Or did he? He rid himself of his thoughts as he placed the box of cloths near the trash can outside the Burkhart's large mansion. As he made his way back up to the door he saw Jackie walking towards him with a small bag to take with her. She was wrapped up in her winter coat, her hair was up in a loose fitting pony tail and she looked beautiful to him.

"Ok. I'm ready." She smiled up at him.

"Alright let's go."

Jackie stood on her tip toes, placing her hands on his chest sweetly before leaving a delicate kiss on his lips. He smiled down at her and took her bag from her hand and led her to the Camino where he opened the door for her. She flashed a smile over her shoulder at him and slid into the car. He placed her bags beside her and then walked over to the other side of the car and slid in beside her. He started the Camino and they made their way towards the ski cabin.

"Alright…so you know how to get there right?" Hyde asked placing an arm on the back of the seat behind her head.

"Yep. I know how to get there. Just get on the highway first and then I'll let you know where to go." She said digging through her purse for her lip gloss.

He smiled at her and rubbed the back of her neck gently. She looked over at him and smiled beautifully at him. "Steven…"

"Yeah babe?" He asked looking back at the road.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said sincerely.

He looked over at her and nodded his head. "No problem doll."

She slid over closer to him on the seat of the Camino and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She took his arm that was behind her and bent it so she could hold his hand just over her shoulder before taking his hand and kissing it gently. He smiled and kissed the top of her head feeling her relax against him. "So…that was your Mom on the phone huh?" He asked.

She tensed slightly in his arms but he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't pull away. She nuzzled his neck and breathed him in trying to hold her tears in. "Yeah…yeah that was my Mom on the phone."

"Well…what did she say?"

"Well she isn't coming back…and she as a new boy toy for the week." She said bitterly.

"So are your parents getting divorced then?"

"God no…if they got divorced my Mom would loose everything. She wouldn't do that. And they wouldn't want to ruin the image of their perfect marriage."

"I hate to say it babe…but I'm pretty sure that that image was ruined a long time ago." He said laughing slightly.

Jackie pushed his arm away and slid back to her seat beside the window and stared at him angrily. "Do you find this funny Steven?"

He sighed and tried to think of something sweet to say but nothing came to mind so instead all he could think of was: "No…"

"Because it's not Steven…my parent's marriage falling apart…my Dad going to jail…my Mother running off to Acapulco…it sucks Steven. And I don't really appreciate making fun of it." She said angrily.

He looked over at her and saw how angry and sad she looked and he sighed. "I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
She could hear the sincerity in his voice and she knew he didn't mean to offend her like that so she just nodded her head. "Ok…"

"Just uh…come here…" He said patting the spot beside him where she was sitting just moments before his stupid mouth opened up.

She smiled at him and slid back to where she was sighing happily as she felt his arm wrap around her protectively. She placed a hand on his thigh as he kissed the top of her head. They drove in comfortable silence for a long time before Jackie looked over at Hyde with a nervous expression on her face.

"Steven…are you going to get in trouble if Red finds out where you really are."

"Probably." He said nonchalantly.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at his casualness. "Probably? Steven! Red will be so angry with you…maybe we should just be honest with him-"

"Yeah…that's not going to do anything for us ok? Just relax…if Red finds out he'll just yell at me or whatever. It's no big deal.  
Don't worry about me alright? Were going up to your ski cabin to clean it out…and I'm here to help you. Whatever happens when we get home…doesn't matter alright? Just stop worrying…"His hand was on the back of her neck rubbing it gently as he looked back and forth between her and the road.

He smiled at her and she seemed to relax a bit before nodding her head and sitting back next to him. "Ok Steven." She kissed his neck gently. "Take the next exit up here on the right."

"Alright."

About an hour and a half later, they pulled up in front of the ski cabin. Jackie slid down the seat of the Camino and got out of the car slowly. She looked up at the cabin which used to make her feel relaxed and happy…but now it made her feel empty. She wrapped her jacket around her tighter as she felt a sudden shiver rack through her body. Hyde got their bags and watched Jackie nervously as he watched her swallow the lump in her throat. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek gently. She turned to him and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked cocking his head towards the door.

She took in the cold air of the woods and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. Let's go."

She made her way to the front door and took out her key ready to unlock the door. She felt Hyde's breathe on the back of her neck and her body felt a little less tense for she knew she wasn't alone now…he was here with her. And that would make all the difference…

* * *

**So...what do you think? You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	3. Home Sweet Home

**  
**

As Jackie slowly opened the door to the ski cabin she looked around the small living room. She saw that everything was exactly the same as she had remembered it except this time she wasn't going there with her parents. She felt Hyde's hand on her back to urge her on so she took a step into the room. She flipped on the lights and looked around a bit.

"Um…we can put our stuff in my room." She said pointing to the room she normally took.

Hyde followed Jackie into the small bedroom and set their bags down on her bed. She dusted off the bureau since no one had been there in so long. "So…what do you want to do first?" He asked.

Jackie snapped out of her daze and looked at Hyde and smiled. "Um…well I guess we can start in my parent's room."

"Ok. Lead the way."

Jackie led Hyde to her parent's room and they grabbed some empty boxes that they had brought up. Hyde went to her Dad's closet and Jackie went to her mothers and they rummaged through the items. Hyde looked at Jackie and saw the pain evident on her face.

"Um…is there like a record player around or something?" Jackie looked over at him and nodded pointing to it on her parent's dresser. He got up and looked through their records and finally decided on Van Morrison. Jackie smiled as he came over and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You ok?"

"Yep."

Hyde went back to his side of the room and continued to throw things into the bag until he heard Jackie throw something and heard a shatter. His head shot up and saw Jackie on the floor staring at an empty Vodka bottle. He looked from her to the bottle and she looked over at Hyde with some tears in her eyes before standing up and grabbing another box.

"Jackie what are you-"

But he didn't get to finish as Jackie started her search through the house for her mothers countless bottles of alcohol. She

found them hidden in drawers, under the couch, behind couch cushions, in the kitchen cabinets, even in a hidden hole in the wall behind the large portrait of the family over the fireplace. When she was done, she had acquired about 23 alcohol bottles in the box. Hyde watched from the door frame of her parent's room as he saw Jackie staring at the box in front of her. He could see the slight rise and fall of her chest as she struggled with her inner emotions. He took a step towards her and bent down to pick up the heavy box.

"Jackie…do you want me to get rid of this?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Well what do you-"

"My mother is an alcoholic Steven…" She admitted.

He took a deep breathe and set the box down on the side table beside the couch before turning back to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Yes…she is Jacks."

"And I never said anything about it…for so long…I let it slide…my Dad let it slide…why did I do that Steven? Why?"

"Jackie…it wasn't your problem. Your mother was going to make her own choices no matter what anyone ever said."

"Yeah but…if I had done something…maybe all of this wouldn't have happened."

"God…Jackie…come here." He pulled her closer to him as he sat on the edge of the couch; he settled her between his legs and looked at her tired, sad face. "Jackie…none of this is your fault ok? None of it…your parents made horrible stupid decisions and they did this to themselves."

"Steven I…" She looked up at him and swallowed hard, wanting to kill herself for opening up so much emotion to him.

For showing him her imperfect side. So she rolled her eyes and pulled away from his embrace. "Can we finish my parent's room now?"

Hyde stepped towards her but she pulled back again. "Jackie don't do that…"

"I don't know what you are talking about Steven. Look…I just want to get this finished as soon as possible ok? And then I'll run into town and get some dinner for us ok?"

"Jackie…" He tried again.

"Here…I'll finish my parent's room. You want to start in here? Thanks." She said running off to her parent's room and shutting the door before Hyde could say anything.

Hyde sighed and gave her a minute before going to her parent's door and tried to turn the knob but found that it was locked. He rested his forehead against the door and knocked gently. "Jackie…" He said loudly. "Jackie…" He tried again but she didn't answer, he walked to the couch and sat down, leaning his head against the back of it…and waited…

Meanwhile…inside Jackie's parent's room, Jackie was sitting on her parent's bed. She got up and traced the outline of her father's favorite chair. When she was young, and they would come up here, she would sit on her father's lap as he read in his chair. He would hum to record player as she slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Tonight, she put on the record player and put on a song that her and her father both loved. "Everytime We Say Goodbye" by Ray Charles. She curled up in her father's chair and let the words wash over her.

_**Oh, Everytime we say goodbye I die a little**_

_**Everytime we say goodbye I wonder why a little**_

_**Why the gods above me who must be in the know**_

_**Think so little of me**_

_**They allow you to go**_

She leaned her head against the back and let the tears that she had been holding in finally fall from her tired eyes. If she imagined hard enough, she could almost hear her father singing to her like he had so long ago. She wondered when, and how her life had become so twisted and if she could have changed it at all.

_**And when you're near**_

_**There's such an air of spring about it**_

_**I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it**_

_**There's no love song finer**_

_**But how strange the change from major to minor**_

_**Everytime we say goodbye**_

She thought back to the day that she found out that her father was being sent to prison. It was like her world was come crashing down around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Right before her father was officially sent to prison he had kissed her cheek softly and told her not to worry. He said that he would be back before she knew it and told her that he loved her.

_**Everytime we say goodbye I die a little**_

_**Everytime we say goodbye I wonder why a little**_

_**Why the gods above me who must be in the know**_

_**Think so little of me**_

_**They allow you to go**_

_**When you're near**_

_**There's such an air of spring about it**_

_**I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it**_

_**There's no love song finer**_

_**But how strange the change from major to minor**_

_**Everytime we say goodbye**_

_**Everytime we say goodbye**_

But now…she knew that her father wasn't coming back. Her mother wasn't coming back. And she was alone. She couldn't push Hyde away now…she needed him to hold her and be there for her like she knew he was trying to be. She stood up from the chair and didn't even bother to wipe her tears away. When she opened the door, she saw Hyde putting things in boxes like a good boyfriend. He looked up from what he was doing and saw the disheveled look on her face…but he didn't say anything. He waited patiently for her to make a move towards him or signal to him that she needed him. Without saying anything to him, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms in a crying mess. He wrapped his arms securely around her and picked her up and carried her to the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried into the crook of his neck not even caring that she was getting his shirt wet. He rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head and he whispered words of love to her.

"Its ok…shh…its ok. I'm right here baby…its ok."

She cried harder and harder in his embrace, letting all her emotions go, needing this more than anything. He didn't say a word, he didn't try and move her, or show any sings of annoyance. He just let her cry. Finally after about thirty minutes he heard her cries turn to just small hiccups. She loosened her grip on him just slightly and nuzzled his neck lovingly kissing it gently. He kissed the side of her face and then pulled her face up to meet his, wiping away the glossy, hair that was stuck to her face from her tears. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, chin, eyes and lips and she just stared at him.

"You ok baby?" He asked slowly.

She took a deep breathe and tried to say something but it came out as just a hiccup. He smiled at her and kissed her lips again. "Its ok…take your time."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"God Jacks…don't apologize ever alright? You didn't do anything wrong." He lifted her chin towards his lips and kissed her softly.

She smiled at him and then touched his damp shirt. "God…you're all wet." She laughed.

"It'll dry." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Steven…I just I tried to keep it all inside and pretend like it was all ok. I didn't want you to see me like this but I just…I couldn't take it anymore…"

"You shouldn't have kept it in…talk to me about it alright?"

"You don't like to talk." She said pouting at him.

"Yeah…but I know that this is bothering you…I'm not good at it but I'll try for you. I want to be here for you…" He said shyly yet sincerely.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

He nodded his head slowly and leaned forward to kiss her lips gently. "Anything for you doll."

Jackie smiled and leaned into his embrace again and sighed contently when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He rubbed her back and rocked her gently back and forth to soother her. They stayed like that for what felt like forever…but it didn't matter. They were content…they were happy…

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! **


	4. Tell Me A Story

In the middle of the night, Jackie woke up to find herself wrapped up in Hyde's arms in her bed. She guessed that she had fallen asleep in his arms when they were on the couch and he had carried her in here. She turned slowly to find Hyde fast asleep so she left a kiss on his forehead and slipped out of bed. She made some hot chocolate and pulled the recliner chair in front of the window so she could watch the snow falling down. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and rested her head on her knees waiting for her hot chocolate to cool. She heard the bedroom door open and she looked to her left to see Hyde leaning up against the door frame yawning. She smiled.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

He shook his head slowly and walked over to her. "No." He knelt down beside the chair and kissed her knee gently. "Its three o'clock in the morning…what are you doing up?"

"Do you ever wish that your parents were normal?"

He laughed bitterly. "Every day of my god damn life."

She smiled and looked over to him. "But you have the Foreman's…they love you."

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean that I don't wish I had my own parents ya know?"

"Yeah…" She took a sip of her hot chocolate and then started to remember one of the many times she had come to the cabin with her parents. "One year…my Dad decided that we were going to spend Christmas here. It was just me…my Mom and two of my cousins and their Mom and Dad. I remember my Dad waking me up at like two in the morning on Christmas and making me get all my snow gear on." She laughed slightly. "He looked like a mad man trying to pull all his snow stuff on without waking anyone up. I was so tired, I fell asleep putting my coat on and I fell over and didn't even wake up." Hyde laughed and stayed, just listening to her story. "He picked me up and carried me as I slept against his shoulder until we ended up at the top of this huge hill. He woke me up again and sat me down on the sled that he had brought with him…and we just flew down the hill. I mean it was amazing! The snow was falling all around us, the moon was shining and I had never been so happy in my life. It was just me and my Dad…" Her smiled started to fade and she pulled her knees closer to her body feeling the tears burning in her eyes again. "That's the last good memory I have of my Dad…after that he started working more. And my Mom started drinking more…or maybe it had always been like that…I was just too little to notice it."

Hyde sighed and rubbed her upper thigh slowly. "At least you have a good memory of him." He tried to make her feel better.

She smiled and looked over at him. "Yeah…I suppose your right."

"My last good memory of my Dad is when he took me to my first football game. It was the middle of January so it was absolutely freezing and we went to see the Packers. He got me all the gear and we had great seats. Dad bought me a hot dog and a soda, he smiled down at me and the game started…there was this HUGE guy in front of me so I couldn't see. I think I started crying…" They both laughed. "So my Dad put me on his shoulders so that I could see and we cheered and yelled…and they won. Dad took me out for sundaes after that…we drove home singing to stupid old songs on the radio. He put me to bed…and when I woke up, he was gone."

Jackie put her hot chocolate down on the windowsill in front of her and turned to face Hyde sitting in her chair. She wrapped her hand in his curly, scruffy hair and began to scratch at his scalp which she knew calmed him. He didn't move, just shut his eyes and relished in the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

"I used to think that it was something I did that night that made him leave…but I realized it was his plan all along…get on my good side so then maybe I wouldn't hate him so much for leaving. I sat up every night for a year waiting to hear him pull into the driveway…but the only cars that ever came home were my Mom and whatever guy she had picked up that night. Then I had to block my ears so I wouldn't listen to their…'activities'." He said rolling his eyes. He looked up at Jackie who was staring at him with such sympathy and love in her eyes that it overwhelmed him. "I never told anyone about that before…" He admitted shyly.

"What made you want to tell me?" She asked curiously.

"Because…you were telling me about your parents…and I just realized that you and I are a lot a like. We both got screwed over in the parent department…and I know I can trust you not to tell anyone what I've said." He said honestly.

She smiled and nodded her head. "You can trust me Steven. I may be a big mouth, but whatever is said between us is our personal business. I won't ever tell anyone."

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Of course."

"Will you come back to bed?" He asked quietly.

Her heart melted at the way he asked her to come back to bed…it was quiet yet filled with love for her. He hadn't said it…but she knew he loved her…he was never like this with anyone but her…it had to be love. It just had to. She nodded her head and stood up and took his hand to bring him back to bed. "Come on."

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and they lay facing each other, holding hands not saying anything for a few moments. Hyde leaned forward and kissed her lips gently squeezing her hands.

"Steven…" He heard her mumble against his lips.

"What?" He mumbled back, not moving his lips away from his hers and not opening her eyes.

"There's something else I never told anyone…" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at her; her eyes were glossy and sad. "What?"

"My Mom used to hit me…"

Hyde tensed and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out because he was so shocked. Jackie continued.

"My Dad made her go to AA when he found out…it started when I was about eight. I came home from school one day and my Mom was practically passed out on the couch watching one of her soap operas. I had made this painting in art class of our family and I wanted to show it to her…so I stood in front of her, blocking the TV. She started yelling but I just held out the picture thinking she would take it. When I didn't move like she asked me too…she slapped me really hard. I remember falling over and feeling all dizzy. She made me swear I wouldn't tell my Dad and she bought me a new doll to try and make up for it. But it didn't stop…and I didn't tell…so she bought me more presents. But soon my Dad caught

on and sent her to AA and he promised it would never happen again."

"And did it?"

Jackie nodded her head. "For a few years she seemed ok…I mean I know she was still drinking behind my Dad's back…or he knew but didn't say anything. But before she left for Acapulco this last time we got into a fight about how I caught her sleeping with the pool boy. She told me it was none of my business and said that my Dad knew about all her affairs. I felt sick…knowing that my Dad put up with it…and then my mom said I was just like him putting up with Michael cheating on me all the time. I turned to leave because I was so angry and she spun me around and slapped me again." She didn't cry this time…she just stared at him feeling free of the emotions that she had been holding in for so long.

Hyde rubbed her cheek gently. "You said that mark was from getting kicked at cheerleading practice." He whispered to her.

She nodded her head. "I didn't want to tell you…"

"Did your Dad know?"

"Yeah…he knew…and he apologized for it. He offered to buy me a Mustang." She laughed sadly. "But I said no…he went to jail  
a few days later."

"I wish you had told me." She tried to look away from him but he took her face in his hands making her look at him. "Jackie…if it happens again I want you to tell me."

"Steven I-" She tried to protest.

"No…promise me you will tell me. If your mother eventually does come back…and she hits you again…I want you to tell me." He said sternly.

"Ok…" She whispered through a few tears.

"Promise me Jackie…Promise me."

"I promise." She said honestly.

"Good…" He pulled her to him resting her head against his chest and rubbing her back slowly before thinking of something else.

"Hey Jacks?"

"What?" He heard her mumble into his chest.

"Now that your Mom is gone…and your Dad is in prison…you're all alone in that house."

She just nodded her head into his chest. "Mhmh…"

"Well…that's a really big house." He cursed himself for sounding so stupid.

She pulled away from him slowly and stared at him confused by where he was going with this. "Yes…it is a big house. What's your point?"

"Well…I don't like the idea of you in that house all by yourself. Cuz…cuz it's big. And your not…you're little. "He shrugged his shoulders.

Jackie laughed at his statement. "Yes Steven…I am little."

"Yeah…so I mean what would you do if someone broke in?" He asked.

"Steven it's unlikely that anyone will break in…and anyway…everyone knows we have nothing left anyway…so what would they want in my house?"

"You." He said honestly.

She swallowed hard realizing he made a good point…and even if she didn't want to admit it…she did get scared at night when she went to sleep. It was dark and creepy in the house. There were too many rooms for just one little girl…and it was painfully quiet. That's what scared her the most. When her Dad was around, she would always hear his radio on in his study which was just down the room. Sometimes when she was really scared at night, she would sneak down into his room turning on all the lights because the dark scared her…and she turned the radio on. That way she could pretend she wasn't alone, that her Dad was still there to protect her.

"Oh…well when you put it that way…" She said scrunching up her nose and leaning into his embrace, suddenly feeling cold and alone.

"Yeah…so…how about we do something about that." Again he cursed himself for being too scared to say the words he actually wanted to say.

"What do you mean do something about it? Like what? What could we do?" She asked extremely confused now.

"Well…I could stay with you." He whispered shyly.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up a bit to stare at him. "What you mean move in?" She asked shocked that he would even consider that.

"Well…yeah I guess so. That way you wouldn't be alone in that big house…I could protect you if something happened."

"But…what about the Foreman's?"

"Oh…well…I hadn't thought that far I guess…" He said rolling over onto his back, resting his head on his hands.

"Yeah…Steven they love you like a son. I don't think they would be to happy if you said hey…thanks for letting me move in…but now I'm going to live with my girlfriend cuz her parents flaked out on her. Red would stick his foot in your ass."  
Hyde laughed at the last statement. "Yeah…he would. And I don't want to upset them after everything they have done for me."

"Yeah…" She seemed sad…he could tell. She seemed happy at the thought of living with him but they both knew it wouldn't work.

"Well…" He started. "Maybe the Foreman's would take you in too."

"No…no. I couldn't ask them to do that. They have enough kids to take care of…and there is no room for me."

"Oh…" She had a point. But he knew the Foreman's would probably say yes if he asked. "Well what if they don't know your there…" He whispered again.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we just sneak you in after they go to bed…and then you can stay with me at night. I mean my rooms no mansion like yours…but at least that way I know you are safe. And you don't have to be alone." He said staring at the ceiling afraid to look  
her in the eye.

Jackie smiled and rolled over to stare down at him happily. "You would do that for me?" He just nodded his head and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you too Steven Hyde."

He just smiled sheepishly and pulled her down to him kiss her passionately on the lips…letting his kiss do the talking…saying the things he wished he could say. _'I love you Jackie Burkhart…always have…always will.' _But tonight he didn't need to say the words…because she knew how he felt…right now…they just needed each other. They understood each other…they were the same. And they were in love.

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	5. Let the Good Times Roll

**  
**

Hyde woke up the next morning and reached out for Jackie but she wasn't in bed. He sat up and looked around the small room but she wasn't there either. So he got out of bed and walked out to the living room and saw Jackie setting the small table by the windows.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asked pulling her to him to leave a kiss on her head.

"Morning. I'm making pancakes for us." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently before returning to the kitchen.

Hyde smiled to himself as he watched her walk away because he realized that the smile she gave him was real. He hadn't seen her real, beautiful smile in a long time but this one was real. He followed her off to the kitchen and saw piles of pancakes being put on a plate for them.

"I thought you couldn't cook." He said nervously.

She turned to him and glared at him. "Yes…but I can cook pancakes."

"Since when?" He asked grasping her hips in his hands, leaving kisses all along her neck.

"Since I was a little girl. My grandfather used to come up here with us and he taught me how to make them. Don't worry…I'm a pro at these." She assured him removing herself from his embrace and taking the pancakes to the table. "You coming?" She asked.

Hyde smiled at his chick and followed her to the table where she poured him some orange juice and placed a few pancakes on her plate and gave him the syrup bottle. "Look at you all domestic." He said teasing her.

"Shut up. And don't get used to it." She winked at him.

"Oh. I won't." He said as he poured some syrup on his pancakes and took a small bite watching as Jackie nervously watched him. He swallowed and was surprised by how good they were. "Wow…Jacks…these were really goods."

"See! I told you! And how dare you doubt me!" She said slapping his arm.

"Ow! Sorry. I won't do it again." He said taking another bite of his pancakes. He watched Jackie is she ate with a small smile on her face and he cleared his throat to talk. "So uh…you seem a bit more cheery this morning." He said nervously.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

"So…you are feeling better then?" He asked.

She took a deep breathe. "Well…I mean…yes. I guess so…I just realized there not much I can do about my parents…but with you here…it makes it better." She said shyly.

He smiled and blushed a bit by her statement and took her hands. "I am here Jacks."

She squeezed his hand and leaned forward to kiss him. "I know Steven. And I appreciate that." She said honestly.

"So…we have to go home tomorrow night." He said looking around the cabin. "I think we cleaned everything up really."

"Yeah. Um…you want to go out today?" She asked poking at her pancakes.

"Go out where?" He asked taking another bite.

"Well there's this small little town right up the road. It has a great record store I think you would love…and there's a great place we can get lunch. I mean….if you want."

"Yeah sure. Sounds great Jacks. Can I uh take a shower first?" He asked getting up to wash his dishes off.

"Oh yeah sure. Go ahead…I already took one."

Hyde spun around. "Geez. What time did you get up?"

"Early." She said poking his stomach as she walked by him in the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll be quick." He said kissing her cheek.

Jackie smiled and danced around the kitchen as she washed the dishes from breakfast. Even after all of the sadness she had been feeling about the situation with her parents, she felt good. That was because she finally felt that her relationship with Hyde was going in the right direction. She knew there was definitely something between them when it all started…heck even before they started. But…there was still a wall between them always, that was until now. Now he was being open to her, she knew she shouldn't expect it always but it was a start. A start of something good. So she ran to her room and changed her outfit before Hyde got out of the shower. When he was done he opened the door for them and brought them out to the car.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he started the car.

"Just go straight up this road for about two miles and then we'll be there." She said looking around at the snow.

"Alrighty."

When they got there, they parked the car and Jackie smiled as she looked around the small little town. Everything looked exactly the same to her as it had when she was a little girl. She pointed out the record store for Hyde and he smiled.

"Cool. Can we go in?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Jackie took Hyde's hand and led him into the store and smiled at the man behind the counter. "Hello Mr. Monroe."

The older man looked up and squinted his eyes at Jackie before breaking out into a bright smile. "Well…if it isn't Ms. Burkhart!"

He got up from his stool and made his way towards her and pulled her in for a hug. "Look at you! You've grown up quite a bit!"

"Yes well it's been two years since I've seen you." She reasoned with him.

"This is true. And who is this young man? This isn't Michael Kelso…" He said looking him up and down.

Hyde tensed and Jackie placed a hand on his chest to soothe him. "No. We broke up a long time ago. This is my new boyfriend…my _better _boyfriend…Steven Hyde." She said smiling at him.

Hyde stuck his hand out to shake the mans hand. "Hi."

"Well hello. Thank God you have a new boyfriend…that other one was a moron."

Jackie giggled. "Oh I know."

"You better treat her well son…she is a special girl." Mr. Monroe said.

"I know. And I will." He said smiling at Jackie.

"I like this kid…what kind of music does he listen to?" He questioned.

"Zeppelin." Jackie and Hyde said.

Mr. Monroe laughed. "Good man. Can you get her to listen to anything but disco?"

"Believe me I've tried." Hyde said rolling his eyes.

"Oh both of you shut up! Disco is amazing! And besides…I listen to Zeppelin sometimes…there not so bad I suppose." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes well…in my eyes they are the best band ever, well behind the Beatles of course." Mr. Monroe said walking over to his bins of records.

"I agree." Hyde said.

"Yes…have you heard the new Zeppelin album?" He asked Hyde.

"No…I didn't know they had a new one out."

"Yeah man…its great. I only have a few copies but since you are Jackie's boyfriend you can have it." He said handing him the record.

"Oh no…I couldn't-" Hyde reached into his pocket.

"No. Don't you dare try and pay me!" Mr. Monroe said.

"Well…thank you." He said feeling honestly touched.

"No problem. So…Jackie…what brings you to this neck of the woods? I heard about your parents…I'm very sorry."

"Thanks…I'm just here to clean out the old cabin. So I guess this is the last time I'll be up here." She said sadly.

"Oh…don't say that. You better come up and visit anyway." The old man said.

"I'll try." She said laughing.

"Good. And you're alright though?" He asked truly concerned for the small girl.

"Yes. I'm fine…don't worry about me."

"Well…you take care of her alright?" Mr. Monroe said to Hyde.

"I will." Hyde said putting an arm around Jackie.

"Well…we must be going now. I'll keep in touch I promise." Jackie said.

"Oh give me a hug." The man said stretching his arms out for her; Jackie smiled and hugged the man. "Take care of yourself kiddo…your something special." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Goodbye Mr. Monroe." She whispered feeling tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye kiddo." He said kissing her cheek.

Hyde and Jackie walked out of the record store hand in hand smiling at the stores around them. Hyde looked over the album and put an arm around her.

"So that guy was pretty cool. Family friend?" He asked.

"Yeah he is pretty cool…we kind of just met him when we started coming up here. I used to sit in the record store with him when my parents went out late at night. He took care of me." She explained.

"Cool."

"Yeah…cool." She said rolling her eyes and mocking him.

"Are you mocking me woman?" He said pulling her flush against his body.

"Maybe. So what if I am." She said playing with him.

"Oh you are so going to get it!" He said grabbing some snow and making a snowball to whip at her.

"Steven!" She yelled. "Just what do you think your doing!" She said glaring at him.

Hyde placed the record down on a bench near him and reached down to get another snow ball. "Throwing snow balls at you. I mean if you really think I'm just going to let you get away with mocking me…you better think twice."

"You wouldn't dare throw another one at me." She said brushing off the snow from the first snow ball on her coat.

"Oh I wouldn't?" He asked playing dumb.

"Steven…" She whined.

"Jackie…" He mocked. He threw the snowball at her and she stared at him shocked and angry. "Opps."

"Oh you are so dead!" Jackie said grabbing her own snow and starting to hurl snow balls at him. Hyde ducked when he saw how hard she could throw a snowball and how much it actually stung when it hit his face.

"Damn woman!" He yelled hiding behind the Camino to keep it as a little fort. Just when he thought she was done she jumped on his back and poured a whole thing of snow on him. Hyde laughed and rolled them over so he was on top of her and she was lying on he back in a bank of snow. They laughed like crazy for a few moments until they stopped and just stared at each other, breathing hard, caught up in the moment.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"You are so beautiful…" He whispered back before leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

Jackie took his face in her hands to deepen the kiss as she felt his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. Their kiss was getting heated when they felt a snowball hit them, so they pulled away from each other to stare at a group of little kids who were laughing at the happy couple making out on the snow bank.

"Hey!" Hyde yelled standing up to try and run the kids off.

Jackie was sitting on the snow bank jus laughing. "Steven there just kids! Leave them alone." She laughed at him.

Hyde turned and looked at Jackie who was sitting there, covered in snow and he thought she was beautiful. "Damn kids."

"Oh come on honey…lets get you home and warmed up." She said rubbing his chest gently.

"How are you going to warm me up?" He asked excitedly.

"You'll see. Just come on." She said pushing him into the Camino.

Hyde kissed Jackie one last time as they drove off to the cabin to warm up and spend there last night together before they had to return to the real world.

* * *

**So you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Up next...its their last night together how will the spend it? Read and find out! Look for an update:D **


	6. Closure

**  
**

When Jackie and Hyde got home, Hyde lay on the couch while Jackie was looking for some food in the fridge. Hyde watched her from the couch and was thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend. She turned to him and saw him smiling at her like crazy at her and she walked over to him.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, hands on hips, a cute smile on her face.

He smirked at her. "You."

"Me?" She said playing along.

He sat up and pulled her face towards his. "You are so beautiful."

"What's with the beautiful remarks all of a sudden? Not that I like them…" She said with a brilliant smile. "I mean it is true…but what's going on?" She asked stroking his cheeks.

"You make me so happy Jacks…I don't say it…but I'm just really happy that were together." He said quietly since he was nervous.

"Steven…you make me happy too." She said leaning forward to kiss him.

"We have to get back tomorrow…"

"I don't want to…" She pushed him back on the couch and lay on top of him.

He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be fine…I promise." He kissed her head again. "Your going to stay with me in the basement…you won't be alone."

"Steven…" She mumbled into his chest.

"Mmmm…" He said, his eyes closed rubbing her back gently.

"Steven…" She tried again.

This time he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"I uh want…um…why haven't we slept together yet?" She asked not looking at him.

He stopped rubbing her back for a moment, caught off guard by what she said. He swallowed hard and shifted their positions so he could see her face when he talked to her. "Um…well…I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to feel like we had to do it…or…I mean…I don't know." He said honestly.

Jackie sat up and straddled his hips staring at him with lust…and love in her eyes. "Steven I love you."

"Jackie…" He said shifting in his seat.

"No…you don't have to say it back. It's ok." She leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"Jackie…" He moaned into her mouth.

"Steven…" She pulled away from him. "I want to make love to you Steven." She whispered, her cheeks flushing with nervousness.

"We don't have to…" He said rubbing her arms up and down.

Tears filled her eyes. "I know we don't…but I want to."

"Jackie…" He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Steven…just…" She sighed and then took a deep breathe. "You've been so good to me this weekend…and I appreciate it so much. And I love you Steven…I really honestly do. And it's ok if you don't feel the same…or if you do and you can't say it yet…I understand. But…I want to be with you…like that." She said very fast.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly to easer her worries, and he rested his forehead against hers. "I want to be with you too…and as long as this is what you really, really want…"

"It is Steven…it is." She said confidently.

Suddenly, his heart started pounding in his chest. He had had a lot of sex before in his life…a lot of sex…more than he would like Jackie to know. But the thought of being with Jackie…in some way scared him. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to make her happy and he wanted her to be able to know just hoe much she meant to him in this moment that they were about to share. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Jackie's hands on his face.

"Steven? You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…just…yeah…"

They stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to do until they both started laughing. "Well…this isn't exactly how I pictured it would be." Jackie said.

"Sorry…I…I wasn't expecting this…"

"Um…can you start a fire? I'll be right back…" She said removing herself from Hyde and going into the bedroom.

Hyde cleared his throat and sat up. "Yeah…"

He got up and nervously tried to start a fire in the fire place. He looked around and saw the record player and put it on and Peter Frampton rang through the speakers. Normally he would be appalled by Peter Frampton…but Jackie loved him. So tonight…he would put up with Peter Frampton to make Jackie happy. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair near the window. He was about to sit on the couch when the bedroom door opened again and Jackie was standing in the doorway in her red lacey panties and matching bra.

"Whoa…" Was all that Hyde managed to say.

She smiled and stepped towards him slowly. "That's the reaction I was going for…"

Hyde's hands were shaking when Jackie took them and he tried to calm himself down. "Jackie…god…"

She giggled. "Steven…you're shaking." She placed his hands on his chest to soothe him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just…you look…your…I…" He was so caught up in the moment he couldn't Steven speak…it was very un-Steven Hyde like.

"Just relax baby…I promise I won't bite…unless you want me to of course." She said giggling at him.

Hyde laughed and watched as she placed a blanket on the ground beside the fire and a few blankets and then lay down staring up at him. Hyde looked down at her, she was so beautiful and in some ways…it scared him. She looked perfect, and he wanted to please her, he wanted to make her happy and feel loved and he was scared he couldn't do it. He started to lift his shirt over his head when he heard Jackie giggling.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You put Peter Frampton on…you hate Peter Frampton." She said.

"Yeah well…sometimes you have to make sacrifices in relationships."

She laughed again. "You just wanted to get laid."

He stopped removing his shirt and knelt down before her to stare into her beautiful eyes. "Jackie…if I had wanted to get laid…I would have tried this months ago."

Jackie saw the pain she had caused in him thinking he only wanted sex and she realized he really did care about her. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It's ok…but Jackie we don't have to do this." He said sincerely.

"Oh baby…nothing could stop me."

Hyde smiled and nodded his head, sitting up to remove his shirt from his body. He watched Jackie's chest rise and fall as her breathe started to quicken. He unzipped his pants slowly challenging Jackie to keep eye contact with him. But since he didn't have any boxers on, Jackie's eyes moved down his body quickly and her eyes lit up when she reached his member. He smirked at her when she looked up at him and she smiled nervously at him. The fire was roaring beside them and Peter Frampton was still singing as Hyde lay over her and began to leave hot kisses all over her neck, chest and face.

"Steven…" She moaned.

"You are so beautiful Jackie…god…so amazingly beautiful." He said honestly looking back up at her.

"Steven…make love to me." She whispered, her head thrown back as he kissed her neck some more.

"Jackie…" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm on the pill…" She assured him.

He smiled down at her and nodded his head as he reached for the clasp of her bra and unclipped it in one swift moment. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked at her as he pulled the garment off and captured her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking on it gently making her delirious with pleasure.

"Oh god…" She moaned.

"Just relax…" He said against her chest as he cupped each breast and rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive nub as he laid her back against the pillows. "Relax…"

Jackie put her hands on his chest and rubbed up and down and he shivered at her touch. She smirked up at him loving the fact she had just as much power over him as he had over her. He saw the smirk and gleam in her eyes and he rubbed his erection against her aching core just to get her back. She moaned and threw her head back and then glared up at him and pouted.

"Not fair…" She whined.

"Alls fair in love and war…" He whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"Steven…enough foreplay…" She whined. "Come on…"

He smiled and kissed her lips once more. "Alright baby."

He moved his hands down his hips and hooked his thumbs in the elastic band of her panties. He slowly pulled them down her slender legs and she waited for him to move back up to her face. He threw the garment aside and stared down at her beautiful face again and kissed her gently.

"You're sure about this…" He asked again.

"Yes Steven…I'm sure. Now show your doll face just how much you care about her." She whispered.

He laughed. "As you wish m'lady."

She giggled as she wrapped her legs around her waist and waited as he slowly slid himself into her entrance. She moaned softly gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. He groaned when he was all the way in and they basked in their lovemaking. And when they were finished…they lay cuddled up beside the fireplace, the blanket wrapped around them.

"Wow…" She whispered.

"Yep…" He smirked down at her.

"Oh God…your gloating…" She rolled her eyes.

"Well Jackie…I know you enjoyed it by the sounds you were making." He said proudly.

"You weren't much better baby…" She whispered.

"Ok your right…I apologize." He said honestly and then started smirking again.

"Steven!" She yelled. She went to get up but he grabbed her lips and rolled her over so she was on her back.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" He said sternly.

She giggled at his possessiveness over her. "Steven…" She whispered and kissed his lips.

"Yes?" He mumbled against hers.

"You love me." She giggled.

Hyde stopped kissing her and pulled away to look at her face. "Jackie I-"  
But they were interrupted when they heard a car pull up to the cabin. "Who the hell is that?" Jackie asked getting up and wrapping the blanket around her.

Hyde followed as he pulled his boxers on. "Holy shit! That's Red!"

"What? How the hell did he get up here?"

"How did he figure out this is where we came?"

"Oh my god we are so dead!" Jackie yelled.

"Shit. Jackie put some cloths on." But they were too late; Red was already opening the door. "Red." Hyde whispered.

"Visiting an old friend huh?" Red said as he stood there in the door way.

"Red I can explain-" Hyde started.

"No. What you are going to do is get the rest of Jackie's stuff that needs to be cleaned out…put it in your car. And then get into your car and follow me home. And if the two of you don't put some cloths on soon…my foot will be so far up your ass…you won't be able to walk for a week!" He yelled.

"Red how did you-" Hyde tried again.

"No! Were leaving and then we'll talk about it! Get going!" He yelled.

Jackie and Hyde exchanged scared glances and ran around getting ready to leave. Hyde pulled Jackie to him in the bedroom and kissed her softly. "Don't worry…it'll be fine. I promise…"

"How did he find out we were here?" She asked.

"Well I-"

"Your father called me from prison Jackie." He said sternly from the door way.

"Oh…" She said not realizing he was listening to them.

"Just get your stuff…" He sighed. "We'll talk when we get back home." He tried to be kind with her.

"Ok…" She whispered and her and Hyde got their stuff and packed it all up. God only knew what awaited for them when they got back to Point Place.

* * *

**You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really need the feedback! It only takes a minute! So please write something! Thanks:D **


	7. But You Gotta Have Faith

**A/N-Ok first of all! I need everyone to go check out my new story "Reelin' In The Years" and you all need to review it! I want to know what people think! I have a lot of ideas for it but I need Reviews first:D Thanks! And secondly...this is the last chapter of this story. So I hope you enjoy it. Read and then Review! Then go Read and Review "Reelin' In The Years!" Thanks! **

* * *

**  
**

On the drive home, Jackie was curled up in her seat, arms wrapped securely around her knees, head against the window. Hyde thought he heard a few sniffles and he thought about pulling over but he saw Red in his rearview mirror and he knew he couldn't. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Jackie its going to be fine…I mean Red can yell…but he's not mean." He tried to reason with her.

"Why would my father call him?" She asked looking back at him.

"I don't know…maybe he was worried about you?"

"Yeah right." She said laughing bitterly.

"Come on Jacks…you and your Dad had a pretty good relationship before all this happened didn't you? I mean like that story you told me about him taking you sledding up at the cabin…and…"

"Yeah but he still but our lives at danger with embezzling his money…how did he think he could get away with it? I mean…what did he think would happen to me? I'm just a kid still Steven! I can't deal with all of this!" She yelled getting emotional.

"And I told you that you wouldn't deal with it alone…I'm here remember?"

"Yeah Steven you are…and I love you for that…but once everyone sees I can't handle it everything will change…they'll treat me different and feel sorry for me. I don't want that!" She yelled.

"Jackie sometimes you just have to learn to rely on other people…you can't do everything by yourself…you just can't." He said softly.

"And why not? You've done things on your own." She pointed out.

"Yeah your right I have…and I've gotten myself in a lot of messes when I didn't rely on others. But then I learned to rely on the Foreman's as my family when they took me and that was the best decision I have ever made. And then when you came along…I learned to rely on you too…so can you please do the same with me?" He begged.

She sighed and looked over at him and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…I'll try."

"Good that's all I ask." He kissed her hand again and then put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"What do you think Red will say when we get home?" She asked glancing back at Red's car in the rear view mirror.

"He'll lecture us about lying to him…and making stupid decisions. He'll threaten to stick his foot in my ass like he always does. And then he'll show his softer side and sympathize towards you and try and help you." He said confidently.

"Well you sure have Red Foreman figured out don't you?" She giggled.

"Yeah…I guess so. I mean he tries to pretend he's such a hardass…and he can be…he'll torture you until you can't take it but in the end…he's a good guy." He smiled slightly.

"Aww…you love him." Jackie said feeling touched.

"Aww geez…" He rolled his eyes.

"No Steven you do! He's a father to you and you love him! That's so sweet!" She said clapping her hands together.

"I care about him alright? He's a good guy…and he did a good thing taking me in and all…he didn't have to do that." He said softly trying to hide his true feelings towards the man he considered his father.

"Steven…its okay to admit you care about him. You're right. He did an amazing thing taking you in and you should appreciate it like I know you do." She said placing a hand on his arm gently.

"Yeah…whatever." He shrugged.

"Yeah…whatever. You and your Zen…" She said shaking her head.

"You use my Zen little miss…" He pointed out.

"So what if I do?" She teased back.

"You are a piece of work ya know that?" He said laughing at his crazy girlfriend.

"I am. And you wouldn't have me any other way." She said triumphantly.

He laughed at her and nodded his head as he pulled into the Foreman's driveway. "You are right…I wouldn't."

They sat in the car silently until Red got out of the Vista Cruiser and knocked on Hyde's window. "In the house. Now." He said sternly.

Hyde nodded and waited until Red was in the house to turn to Jackie. "You ready?"

"Yep. I'm ready." She said taking a deep breathe and getting out of the car.

Hyde walked around and took Jackie's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let her know everything was going to be alright. They walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Eric and Kitty were sitting on the couch and Red was standing at the piano bench. Kitty stood up and stood up by her husband giving them both a look of sympathy regarding the lecture they were about to endure. Hyde looked at Eric who was laughing giddily on the couch probably happy that for once Hyde was the one in trouble not him. He glared at Eric and made a mental note to kick his ass later. He looked back at Jackie who was biting her lip nervously and he just smiled at her slightly before turning back to Red to hear his punishment.

"Just where do you come across thinking it wise to lie to me Steven?" Red said turning to face him.

"Red…I just…Jackie came to me and asked for my help cleaning out her parent's cabin this weekend. And I didn't' think that you would approve of us going up there alone." He explained.

"You bet your ass I wouldn't approve." He said taking a step towards them.

"Red…I'm sorry for lying to you really I am…but nothing-" He started to say but Red put his hand up.

"Don't you say nothing happened Steven! You know as well as I do that something did happen…because I _happened_ to walk in on it!" He yelled.

"You walked in on them doing it!?" Eric screeched getting up from his seat.

"Can it Eric." Red said.

"Oh this is just priceless!" Eric said happily. "Finally I'm not the only dumbass in the house!"

"Eric sweetie…just go to your room." Kitty said softly.

"But Mom…it's just getting good! And Hyde always listens in when I get in trouble with Dad. This is my moment!" He yelled.

"Eric! Out now! Or you'll have to deal with my foot in your ass!" Red hollered at Eric not taking his eyes off of Jackie and Hyde.

"Damn it. Fine. But Mom…if Dad really does stick his foot in Hyde's ass...call me down! I wanna see that!" He said seriously to his mother.

"You really wanna see it done Eric? Don't tempt me!" Red said taking a menacing step towards his son.

"Fine! I'm leaving. Jackie…Hyde." He took a deep breathe and then laughed. "It was nice knowing ya!" He yelled before running up the stairs and then tripping causing Red to groan in frustration.

"Dumbass." He muttered.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Kitty called out shaking her head at her son.

"Yep. I'm good…I'm good." Eric tried to play cool before walking up the rest of the stairs to his room.

"Now…where was I? Oh that's right. You were telling me nothing inappropriate happened in that cabin and I was saying I know something did since I saw it!" He yelled.

"Red…just don't yell ok." He said looking at Jackie seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Look at you…trying to protect your girlfriend." He said proudly.

"I just…she's been through a lot lately…and I don't want to upset her." He said softly suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Red looked at the two and realized that they were in love and he sighed. "I'm sorry Jackie…I shouldn't have yelled." He said sincerely.

Jackie cleared her throat and whispered softly. "It's ok Mr. Foreman…we shouldn't have lied to you."

"No…you're right. You shouldn't have. But I understand why you did." He said taking a step back from them.

"Red…I just wanted to help her." Hyde tried to reason with him.

Red sighed. "I understand that…and Jackie I'm sorry that all of this is happening to you. Really I am…but you two are just kids. You can't be running off to a cabin alone together…I just won't have it happen when you live under my roof Steven."

"I understand sir." Hyde said nodding his head.

"And if you two had come to us and told us what was going on…we would have gone up to the cabin to help you Jackie." Red said again.

"Yes sweetie…this is a lot for you to take on yourself. We would be more than willing to help you out whenever you need it." Kitty said.

"Thank you…it's just…" Jackie started but then stopped.

"It's just what Jackie?" Red asked.

"I don't like people feeling sorry for me…and I don't want people to think that just because my parents aren't around that I can't handle all of this on my own. Because I can…or well I thought I could. And yes…I probably should have asked you all for your help…but I didn't know how to. So I asked Steven…and like the good boyfriend that he is…he agreed to help me. So please don't be mad at him for leaving and lying to you…he was just doing it for me. It was my fault." She said honestly.

Red smiled sympathetically at the young girl before him and understood where she was coming from. "Well…I appreciate your honesty Jackie. But just so you know…no one would think less of you for asking for help. You are under a lot of stress and no one would expect you to be able to do this all on your own. So from now on…don't be afraid to ask for help alright?" Red said softly to Jackie.

"Yes sir. I will." She smiled at him.

"Good." He was about to turn away from them but Jackie's voice stopped him.

"What did my father say when he called?" Jackie asked nervous by what his reaction would be.

Red sighed and turned back to her. "Well…he won't be coming home anytime soon…lets just put it that way."  
Jackie nodded slowly. "Yeah. I kind of figured."

"He just asked me to look out for you…and to help you with selling the cabin since you wouldn't be able to do it yourself. And he wanted you to know that he loved you and he was sorry that you had to go through all of this…" He said.

"Oh…" She looked down sadly.

"Yes…well it's been a long night. Why doesn't Steven take you home…and we can talk more tomorrow alright?" He asked.

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Foreman." Jackie smiled sadly at him.

"Yes…yes…goodnight Jackie. And Steven…come right home." He said sternly pointing a finger at him.

"Yes sir. I will." He said leading Jackie out to the driveway to his car.

When they got there they saw Eric leaning up against the Camino staring slyly at them and Hyde rolled his eyes and Jackie just sighed.

"What do you want Foreman?" Hyde asked angrily.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the two love birds!" He laughed at them.

"Again. What do you want Foreman?!" Hyde yelled.

"Steven don't yell…" She said placing a hand on his chest to push him back.

"How was your weekend?" Eric asked laughing at them. "Did you have a romantic get away for too?"

"Eric just shut up man…you don't know anything alright so just leave us alone." Hyde said pushing past his best friend.

"Fine. Then tell me why you were up there." Eric said turning back to look at them.

"My parents are going bankrupt and so we had to sell the ski cabin. So Steven and I went up their to clean it out." Jackie said angrily.

"Oh…" Eric said noticing the obvious pain in Jackie's eyes. "I didn't know…"

"Yeah you didn't…" Jackie said angrily.

"Sorry. Really…I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"It's fine Grace." Hyde said smirking at him.

"Grace?" Eric asked confused.

"Yeah ya know…that's what I'm gonna call you from now on since you were so graceful on the staircase." Hyde smirked.

"Asshole." Eric muttered as Jackie laughed.

"Yeah. See ya later Gracie! Don't fall on your way in!" He yelled after his friend.

Jackie laughed and hugged Hyde. "Thank you baby." She whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome. Now let's pretend we are taking you home…and then you can sneak into the basement so you can stay with me."

"Do you think that's such a good idea…I mean after everything with Red tonight?" She asked nervously.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not Jacks…you are not going home alone." He reasoned with her.

She smiled at her boyfriend and the man she loved. "Ok Steven…lets go."

Hyde drove past the Burkhart mansion and let Jackie get out to grab some things for the night. He drove back to the Foreman's and snuck Jackie into the basement and then went upstairs to say goodnight to Red and Kitty. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So I took Jackie home…" He said, hands in pockets just staring at the two people he considered to be his parents.

"Is she ok?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah…she'll be alright." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good…good." Red said standing up to stand in front of Hyde. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know…I'm proud of you for sticking up for her…you've grown up a lot." Red said proudly.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks Red. It's thanks to you…" He said honestly.

"Oh really?" Red smiled at him.

"Yeah…if you two didn't take me in when you did…God knows where I would be. Probably out on the streets somewhere…and I sure as hell wouldn't have a great girlfriend like Jackie. So Thanks…" He whispered.

Red smiled and looked back at his wife who smiled at two of the men she cared about most. "Well…you are welcome son. Now…get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Hyde said before turning around and heading to the basement.

Red took his seat by his wife on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. "He's a good kid…" He said honestly.

Kitty smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "Yes…he really is."

Meanwhile in the basement…Jackie had changed into some pajamas and was sitting on Hyde's bed quietly waiting for him to return. When she heard the knob turn she tensed hoping it was just Hyde. She smiled when she saw his face peek through the door.

"You dressed?" He asked.

"Yep." She whispered.

"Okay." He walked back into the room and rummaged through his drawers whistling some Zeppelin as he did so.

"What are you humming?" She asked.

"Misty Mountain Hop by Zeppelin." He said turning back to her.

She smiled. "Of course…Zeppelin. I shouldn't have asked."

He smiled and took off his shirt to put a wife beater on and slipped his jeans off and put his flannel pants on. She smiled as he slid over to the bed and pounced on her causing her to giggled underneath him.

"Steven…" She giggled.

"Jackie…" He teased back.

She leaned up and took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thank you for this weekend…" She whispered.

"You're welcome. It was worth getting in trouble with Red." He said sincerely.

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad." She yawned.

"Sleepy?" He asked pushing a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Sleepy…" She mumbled, her eyes shutting as she snuggled into his pillow.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before slipping in behind her to spoon with her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed the back of her neck gently and he felt her press back into him.

"Goodnight Steven…" She whispered.

"Goodnight Jackie…" He could feel and hear the steady rhythm of her breathing knowing she was falling asleep. He kissed the back of her neck softly again and then moved his lips to her ear. "Jackie?"

"Mmmm?" She mumbled.

"I uh…I was trying to tell you something before Red came in…" He said nervously, feeling his heart racing.

She snuggled deeper into the pillows and Hyde's arms and letting sleep consume her tired body. "Oh…hm…" Was all she could say not really listening to him.

"Yeah…ya know after we…made love?" He asked. She just snuggled deeper into him so he figured he would just keep talking. "And you said…that you loved me…and then you said I loved you and I said Jackie…and then Red came in. Well…" He took a deep breathe. "What I was going to say is that…" Another deep breathe. "I love you too…" He whispered…

He had expected her to jump up and down, shower his body with kisses…and try and make an honest man out of him but she didn't respond at all. "Jackie?" He asked afraid she didn't want him to say that. "Jackie?" He tried again. Still nothing…He suddenly heard a soft snore come from Jackie and he laughed to himself. "Of course…you're asleep."

He laughed and just shook his head and told himself that the time would come…just because she hadn't heard him this time…didn't mean that it wouldn't happen later. Because they were in love…

* * *

**So what did you think? Review Review Review! Thanks! And don't forget to Read and Review "Reelin' In The Years!" Thanks!  
**

* * *


End file.
